


【翔润】Game Rules 22（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 22（ABO）

昨天的宿醉，睡得也不好，今天还照常上班，其代价就是，刚到中午，樱井翔就觉得头昏脑涨，电脑上的一个个字符统统变成了天书，看也看不懂。

完全不在工作状态，也没什么胃口，他拿上手机和钱包就离开了公司，半是散心半是寻找，走了两三个街区找到一家人气还挺高咖啡豆还挺香的咖啡厅，点了一个大杯的冰拿铁。

樱井翔选了个角落里的座位，咖啡端上来之后就边喝边漫无目的的四处看，无意中瞥到了一个有些眼熟的后背。

直到那人转过身来露出一个侧脸，他才肯定自己没看错，那人就是难波新秀，松本润曾经的私人医生。

看得出来，即使离开了松本家这个金主，他还是过得挺滋润的。

松本胜雄出事那会儿，医院也作为松本株式会社旗下的产业遭遇查封，医院员工全部解雇，连院长难波也无法幸免。令人没想到的是，这家伙交割清楚了自己跟松本家的合同之后，短短五个月后就新开张了一家私人诊所，利用以前在松本家手下工作积攒的那些人脉和自己过硬的专业能力，很快就竖起了口碑，生意越做越好。

不过这些事跟樱井翔没有半毛钱关系，实际上，他更希望没在这里遇见正在吃中午饭的难波，毕竟他们两个的结识是因为松本润，而樱井翔，现在本能地抗拒和这个人有关的一切。

有一点樱井翔完全忽略了，他坐的这个位置，是去洗手间的必经之路，如果难波选择方便一下，他们俩就百分之一万能够迎面相遇，四目相对。

十分不巧，难波结完账之后就起身朝洗手间走过来了。

也把樱井翔看了个正着。

难波露出了一个有些奇特的笑容，然后就消失在了洗手间门后。

这个笑容让樱井翔在意的不得了，等到对方出来以后，还没等他站起来质问“你笑什么”，难波就主动坐在了他对面。

又奇特地笑了一下。

“听说你离婚了？”难波连招呼都没打，劈头第一句就是欠揍的话。

“……”

“你不用那样看着我，我的一个女患者的儿子是你弟弟大学的同班同学，现在还经常联系，我稍微一打听就知道了。上流社会不就是这样么，圈子太小，根本没秘密。哦，放心，令弟只是说了他哥现在是单身而已，因为我这个女患者听说，令堂在张罗相亲，那孩子以为是给令弟找，所以好奇问了一下。”

难波的解释至少让樱井翔没那么想要弄死他了，不过，依然十分不满。

不满于这个不请自来的家伙，更不满伤口被用这样轻佻的方式来回戳弄。

“你特意坐下来，就是为了跟我说这个？”樱井翔臭着一张脸。

“作为我曾经患者的前夫，我有义务问候一下嘛。”

“你这个‘问候’可真让人印象深刻。”

“不敢当，不敢当。我其实是想感谢一下松本润给我的那三百万，你肯定不知道松本三郎和他那个儿子有多吝啬，我给他们干了这么多年，才攒下租新诊所和装修的钱，连税都交不起，要不是还有这么一笔财产，我就只能缩小诊所面积了。找不到松本润，正好今天跟你偶遇，你要是还跟他有联系，就替我转告他吧。”

话是这么说，可难波没有半点感激的语气，更像是在给樱井翔添堵。

而樱井翔因为他的话，蓦地张大了眼睛。

“啊，原来你不知道啊。”难波一点都不惊讶，“松本润差不多两年前跟我签了个合同，如果时机合适，我会帮助他脱离松本家，要是事成，不论他能从松本家拿到多少赔偿金，我都能得到三百万。”

樱井翔拼命找词，但他却发现，好像说什么都不合适。

“我说，你不会真的以为，松本润是个单纯善良的小白兔吧？”难波语气里透着嘲笑，“成长在那样的家庭，如果没点子手段，估计墓碑前的灰都积得老高了吧！”

樱井翔嘴上不愿意承认，心里却清楚，难波说得一点都没错，不论是前一句，还是后一句。

因为在他面前，松本润一直表现出来的都是有些天真的成熟，带着点小恶魔的善良，似乎身为Omega的所有美好品质都集中在了这个人身上，让樱井翔下意识地认为，松本润就是这样的。

也从来没有想过，只要是人，就不可能没有缺点，没有阴暗面。与人无害，与世无争，如果真是这样，那面对松本家带给他的恶意的时候，松本润就只剩下崩溃这一个选择了。

坚强并不是与生俱来的品格，而软弱，是绝大多数人的天性。对于松本润来说，能够在松本家生存下去并且不被松本胜雄标记沦为他一辈子的玩物，是他使劲浑身解数都要达到的目的，至于手段到底是什么样的，他根本没那个闲工夫去想。

利用能够利用的一切条件，算计所有可以算计的人，即使重逢了樱井翔，松本润首先想到的，是对方能给自己带来什么样的利益和好处，之后才是自己那没有出世就已经夭折了的初恋。

连身家性命都无法掌控在自己手里的时候，爱情对松本润来说，是过于奢侈的东西了。喜欢樱井翔的心他无法否认，可是从小在那样环境中养成的习惯，让他遇到事情的第一反应，就是把自己摆在第一位。

松本润十分清楚，自己的本质就是这样的，他不是樱井翔心中的白月光，从来都不。

他只是演得像而已。

“啧，樱井翔，看来，你从来都没有真正了解过松本润啊。”难波一句话总结了这次简短的聊天，然后站起身，潇洒离开。

徒留樱井翔一个人坐在原地，双眼放空表情晦暗，似乎都忘了身在何处，今夕何夕。

整个下午的工作都心不在焉，到了下班的时间，开车回家的路上尚能为了交通安全把别的暂且搁到一边，可是一回到自己的房间里，往事就瞬间如潮水，汹涌而至。

坐在写字台前，在转椅上扭来扭去，樱井翔无意识地对抽屉开开关关，让藏在深处的银行卡都滑了出来。

开着的抽屉停在眼前，松本润留下的银行卡，也停在眼前。

银行卡与樱井翔面面相觑，最终一只手将这个小玩意从抽屉的底部抠起来，手的主人拿着它，离开了房间。

樱井翔也不知道自己是怎么想的，来到ATM前面才意识到，他甚至连密码都不知道。

抱着试一试的心态，输入了松本润的生日。

果然不是。

又输入了自己的生日，然后在他自个儿难以置信的目光中，进入了查询和提款界面。

这张储蓄卡没有利息和税，反复确认了余额，六百五十万日元整。

也就是说，刨除给了难波的三百万，松本润只带走了五十万日元，留下了这半年里樱井翔给他买的衣服，首饰，还有那台用来解闷的笔电，背着他来到樱井家时候背的那个包，穿着他来时的那身衣服离开的。

几乎是净身出户。

而不是像樱井翔以为的那样，带着整整一千万逍遥快活。

五十万，那只是樱井翔十来天的开销而已，他本身也不是个喜欢挥霍的人，可身份和出入的场所，注定他的生活在平民百姓眼中，是奢侈的。

那在上流社会成长起来的松本润呢？五十万，能让他维持多长时间的生计？是不是他还是跟自己想象的一样，已经穷困潦倒，甚至沦落到出卖自己身体的地步了？

捏着提款机里吐出来的小卡片，樱井翔站在银行门口，突然觉得浑身无力，因为难波给他带来的冲击，因为晚了四年才得知的关于银行卡的真相。

他慢慢地，慢慢地坐在了深色的大理石台阶上，看着五月份的夕阳，冰冷而耀眼的光芒。

 

“润？小润？润润！”

甜腻腻的嗓音，一声比一声大。

“啊……嗯？”

被叫的人终于回过了神。

“小润你怎么走神了？要是服侍客人的时候也这么不专心，妈妈桑是会生气的哦！”

“妈妈桑生气了会怎么样啊？”

“会骂人，会打耳光，会给安排不好对付的客人……”

“你被安排过吗？”

“……”

“有吧？”

“……嗯。”声音很小。

“别这样看我，我不会问的。”松本润叹了口气。

这是一家牛郎店的休息室，二三十平米的空间中待了至少十五人，店里挂着牌的男孩们穿着各式各样的服装，都十分没形象地歪在沙发上，休息室里乌烟瘴气，有人抽的是劣质香烟，有人则干脆在吸大麻。

就两个人窝在角落里，一个是穿着一身西装的松本润，另一个是几天前樱井翔喝多了抱着亲的Omega，他叫二阶堂琉晴，挂牌的花名就直接用了自己的名字——“琉晴”。

松本润身上的西装也不是什么正经衣服，里面的白衬衫没有头三颗扣子，大片白皙的肌肤若隐若现，外面罩着的黑色外套在灯光的照射下闪着星星点点的光芒，收腰的设计，将他的线条很好地勾勒了出来，紧身裤，包裹着浑圆的翘臀，浑身上下都透着禁欲的诱惑。

这种“犹抱琵琶半遮面”的感觉，比全脱光了还要刺激一万倍。

他只是在刚换好衣服之后出去晃了一圈，当时是下午三点，店里客人还不是很多，有好几个贵妇就眼睛追着松本润来回动，点名要这个新来的男Beta服侍，听说他今天第一天来试工只是熟悉环境不接客以后，都露出了非常遗憾的表情。

松本润才不管这些破事，他本来就不是冲着牛郎店的工资来的，休息室才是他此行的重点，所以之后的两个多小时，他都泡在这间好像失火了的屋子里没挪地方。

先是和一群男孩子嘻嘻哈哈，看见琉晴走进来谁也没理坐在角落里的时候，他就两三句打发了男孩子们，凑到了琉晴身边。

有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，琉晴点起一根细细的女士烟，吸了一口，就被呛得咳嗽不住，却也没有把烟掐灭，只是近乎自虐般的将烟雾吸进肺里，然后咳嗽着吐出来。

两个人的对话暂时终止了，松本润的思绪也飘了出去，直到被琉晴的呼唤拉回原地。

“那你说说吧，你刚才到底在想什么？”琉晴将烟屁股按灭，细声细气地问松本润。

“我刚才在想，现在五点半，我到底是先去幼稚园接孩子，还是先去超市扫货。六点以后很多食材都打对折。”

“你还有孩子？”琉晴十分惊讶，这个帅气逼人的Beta，看上去可是相当年轻啊。

“嗯，是个小姑娘。”说起龙儿，松本润整个人都柔和了起来，琉晴看得有些呆了，想到自己那个没来得及看一眼这个世界的孩子，又对松本润羡慕得无以复加。

“真好啊……”

“啊抱歉，我——”

“没关系的，”琉晴摇摇头，轻声道，“是我跟他没缘分。”

怀孕，丧偶，流产，琉晴前半生的经历，总结起来也挺简单的，医院没有让他在流产的时候死去，因此欠下了一大笔医疗费，也并没有帮他延长几年寿命。

琉晴选择出来当牛郎还债，因为如果他死了，债务就会被追究到自己的公婆身上，这是琉晴完全无法忍受的事情，丈夫的家庭并不富裕，公婆更是把他当做亲生的一样在疼爱，让父母早亡的琉晴体会到了好几年家的温暖。儿子的意外身亡已经让他们悲痛欲绝，再背上来自儿媳的债务，未免太残忍了些。

所以他拼命赚钱，跟店里签的是死合同，就是到死之前都要在这家店工作，好处就是工资特别高。反正也没几年好活了，在死之前，至少把钱都还了吧。

然后，就能跟丈夫和儿子团聚了。

“那你来店里试工，不是为了干这行赚钱吧？”琉晴转移了话题。

“是因为我有了孩子？”

“一部分，也是因为你对店里的客人们并不热衷，一点都不好奇将来会服务什么样的人。”

“其实，我是来店里取材的。”

“您原来是作家？”琉晴连对松本润的称呼都变了。

“算不上作家，就是个给漫画提供脚本的写手，编辑打算让我给一个主角是牛郎的漫画写脚本，我接了这个活儿，来采访几个人，亲自体验一下。”

“真是敬业啊！”

“没人愿意写，给的钱比较多，为了能对得起这份钱，我觉得还是认真一些吧。”

“漫画开始连载了就告诉我哦，还想拜读一下松本先生的大作呢。”

“过奖过奖，您太客气了。”

琉晴被逗笑了，“我看你还是给幼稚园打个电话，然后先去买菜吧，要不然超市里挤来挤去，小家伙受伤了怎么办。”

“那好，就这么定了。”松本润从坐垫上站起来，“对了琉晴，你今年多大？”

“我二十九啊怎么了？”

“那你以后还是叫我润哥吧，我可已经三十四了哦！拜拜小琉晴，下次见~”露出一抹坏笑，松本润朝着更衣室走过去了。

“诶？什么……真假的？！你比我还大那么多？”琉晴陷入了混乱，一点都看不出来你已经三十好几了好吗！

 

松本润赶到超市门口的时候刚好五点五十八分，混在一群欧巴桑中间，都是等着六点钟抢购半价商品。大妈们互相提防着，还没开始争抢，就已经树立好了假想敌，松本润被重点照顾，一个年轻力壮的小伙子，怎么看都是障碍巨大的竞争对手。

暗自翻了个白眼，松本润琢磨着，下次干脆不要伪装Beta伪装成帅老头得了，没准还能被偷偷塞点什么好东西在篮子里。

胡思乱想间，六点整到了，无声的号角被吹响，大妈们向超市里冲去，从门口的服务员手里抢过半价证明的手环，开始疯狂扫货。

买完东西从超市里出来，松本润觉得自己跟爬了座山似的，浑身都疼。

提着两大袋食品日用品，松本润走到幼稚园门口的时候，天差不多都黑了。

晚上还发生了点小插曲，值班的老师略带埋怨地说龙儿不肯吃晚饭，她劝了两句这孩子还有些耍脾气了，就把只吃了一点点白饭的碗往前一推，一言不发地跑到一边去玩玩具。

浪费粮食先不说了，这么晚了还饿着肚子，影响长身体怎么办。值班老师碎碎念着，龙儿也不说话，只是低着头穿鞋子，穿好之后就躲到了松本润身后。

跟老师好好的道了歉，松本润带着龙儿走在回家的路上，路灯把父女俩的影子拉得好长。

“龙儿，”松本润开了口，旁边那个小小的影子抖了一下，“以后觉得米饭很硬咽不下去的话，要和老师讲，不能生气发脾气，明白吗？”

“嗯，明白了……”龙儿的声音还是闷闷不乐，“可是爸爸，如果老师说我娇气怎么办？”

幼稚园的教育，是“坚强勇敢才是好孩子，娇气包不好。”龙儿很担心自己成为不好的娇气包。

“老师不会的，如果龙儿说了，老师就明白龙儿是因为胃不舒服才不能吃的，而不是因为不好吃才不吃，龙儿要是不说，老师才会觉得龙儿是娇气包，记住了吗？”

“记住了！”小姑娘大幅度点头，终于开心了一点。

“晚上吃鸡汤字母面好吗？就是那种迷你字母的。”松本润换了种语气问道。

“好啊好啊！最喜欢吃字母面了！”龙儿彻底高兴了，蹦蹦跳跳地走在前面，来到公寓楼门口的时候还招手让爸爸快一点。

看着活泼的小家伙，松本润突然有些感慨，当初那个在保温箱里待了三个多月还是比其他婴儿小很多的姑娘，转眼都长这么大了。

因为早产问题多多，龙儿脆弱的肠胃一直是松本润的心病，孩子太小不能吃药，只能通过饮食调理，三岁之前，龙儿的吃饭问题简直是噩梦，稍微吃不对就是上吐下泻，松本润居住的还是江户川区一个没什么大医院的街道，其中的心酸和辛苦，有时候都不愿意去回忆。

还好随着年龄的增长，这个问题逐渐变小了，可还是很容易胃痛。幼稚园一般给孩子们准备的伙食都是容易消化的饭菜，只是因为今天松本润接的晚了，到了饭点老师就多做了点自己吃的，给龙儿当晚饭。

没想到这孩子只吃了两口就不吃了，还不说为什么不吃，让老师有些生气。

进了家门，松本润让龙儿先自己玩会儿，他跟打仗一样地做好了两个人的晚饭，小姑娘吃完，还主动把自己的碗筷捡了下去，站在小凳子上放进了水槽里。

昨天在编辑的网络监视下熬夜赶完了稿子，还没睡醒就被叫到编辑部，责编问松本润这个涉及到色情题材的漫画脚本接不接，听了稿酬后他二话不说就答应了，走出编辑部已经清醒，今天正好不需要打工，就从秋叶原附近坐车到了歌舞伎町，随便找了家牛郎店佯装应聘，没想到偶遇了二阶堂琉晴。

马不停蹄地折腾了一整天，吃了唯一的一顿消停饭，食困和疲惫就一起涌了上来。

连碗都懒得收，松本润说了一声“龙儿爸爸先休息一会儿”就走进卧室，扑倒在了床上。

脑子里想着就趴一会儿马上就起来洗碗，结果没到一分钟他就睡着了，轻轻打着鼾。

过了大概半小时，门口伸进来一个小脑袋，龙儿看了眼松本润，转身就跑。

片刻之后，小拖鞋“吧嗒吧嗒”的声音又回到了卧室，怀里还抱着一个小被子，是放在客厅里松本润怕她看电视会冷准备的。

龙儿很不熟练地将被子抖开，给松本润盖上了。小孩子动作没轻没重，为了盖被整个人都趴到松本润身上了，他也没醒。

自己刷好牙洗好脸，穿着睡衣的小姑娘没去自己的小床上，而是钻进了松本润的被子里，毛毛虫一样地拱啊拱，拱到露出头，小身子使劲儿贴着松本润，直到睡梦中的人被挤得皱着眉头动了一下，换了个龙儿靠着更舒服的姿势，她才心满意足地笑了。

“吧唧”亲了松本润一口然后躺下，龙儿把他的胳膊当成了枕头。

“爸爸晚安！”

小姑娘闭上眼睛，很快也睡着了。

 

——TBC


End file.
